Stupid and Random-Soul Eater One-Shot
by Punkcat17
Summary: This is from a new series of one-shots i'm making. It's Soul's birthday and the madness has taken over almost everyone's mind. Can Soul still have his party and survive the madness? It's not the best, but come on...it is my first one-shot.


Stupid and Random-A Very Crazy Party, Has the Madness Taken Over?

**A/N: HEY XD! I am in a funny mood right now so I'm working on a bunch of stupid one-shots for various anime/manga and video games. Anyways, here is the first one...DRUM ROLE: SOUL EATER! The reason being that I have so much love for it at the moment. Please enjoy the works from my crazy mind lol. (There will be slight swearing in this BTW).**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not putting any OC's in this, I obviously own nothing.**

Maka's POV

Yesterday was Soul's birthday...I don't really want to remember it, but for those of you who might be interested, here's how it went...

It started out normal...I got up early to make a cake for the party and I decided to let Soul sleep as long as he wanted today. I was getting the ingredients ready when suddenly I heard a loud scream. I left the kitchen to see what it was.

Soul's POV

"Soul's are so yummy!" I said in my sleep. Today is the coolest day ever coz it's my birthday. I was rolling around in my bed thinking of cake, when suddenly I heard a loud scream.

"BANZAI!"

Blair...of course it had to be Blair!

She jumped on top of me and as usual hugged me into her breasts...So uncool. I was flailing around trying to breathe and stop myself from getting a nosebleed. I failed at the nosebleed...

"SOUL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She shouted while death hugging me. How does she even know it's my birthday?

I was on the verge of passing out, but then I heard the door being opened...Maka...I'm dead...SO UNCOOL!

Maka's POV

As I left the kitchen the shout became clearer.

"BANZAI!"

Was that...Blair? Oh no she didn't!

I ran to Soul's room and opened the door...what I saw made my blood boil.

Normal POV

"Soul..." Maka said.

"Oh crap!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Maka screamed and kicked the crap out of Soul; Blair turned into her cat form and bolted out of the room.

Back in the kitchen...

"Can't move...Maka you didn't have to hit me so much" Soul groaned.

"Shut up! You're lucky you're still alive!" Maka shouted.

Soul left the kitchen to get changed, while Maka continued to make the cake. After Soul finished changing he went back into the kitchen only to be thrown out again.

"Maka what the hell!" Soul shouted getting really annoyed.

"You know today is your birthday and I don't want you to ruin the surprise so, either stay in your room until later or GO OUTSIDE!"

She screamed.

Soul decided to take the second option and leave. There was no way he was staying in the house while Maka was angry. He went to the park to see if Black*star was there.

At the park...

Soul's POV

"Stupid Maka...I can't believe she kicked me out and..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Heh, I knew I'd find Black*star here.

"Black*star get down from there, you'll get hurt!" Tsubaki's here too.

"Whatever Tsubaki! You always say that and nothing ever happens...besides I AM BLACK*STAR! NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPEN'S TO ME!"

I decided to say hi to them. "Yo Black*star, Tsubaki, how's it going?!"

"Oh Soul, hi everything's going great in fact we were..."

"SOUL! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WHERE IS THE CAKE?! I WANT SOME FUCKING CAKE!"

"O.o um Tsubaki?"

"I'm sorry Soul; I think the madness has finally got to him. If he's like this now then I think he will be like this at your party" Just great...if the others are like this too then I can only wonder what Maka will do.

"FUCK YOU SUN! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! WHO THE FUCK PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF THE DAYTIME AND SINCE WHEN DO SUN'S HAVE A REAL FACE?!"

Oh this is going to be a great birthday...

Time skip to evening

At Maka and Soul's apartment...

Back to normal POV

"Yes! I've finally finished everything for soul's party!" Maka squealed, while jumping up and down.

Just then the door opened and in jumps Black*star, shooting his mouth off and just basically being himself.

"FUCK YEAH! SOUL'S PARTY! I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR, WILL NOW TRASH THE PLACE! WHAT THE FUCK?! MAKA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? YOU LOOK UGLY!"

"Black*star you idiot!" Soul shouted.

Maka looked about ready to rip him to shreds...but calmed herself because of the party.

"It's nice to see you too Black*star, Tsubaki" Maka greeted with a fake smile on her face.

"IT'S NEVER NICE TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE! HEY THAT TABLES MAKING FUN OF ME! IT'S GO TIME TABLE! YOUR GONNA WISH THAT YOUR WERE NEVER BORN! AND NOW THE FUCKING CHAIR IS JOINING IN! COME ON FURNITURE, SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!"

"Hey Tsubaki?"

"The madness Maka"

"Oh"

The party was getting a bit crazy, but it was only the beginning. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Said Maka

When she got to the door and opened it Patty bolted into the room screaming, while Kid and Liz where swearing about symmetry.

"Oh...g...good evening gu..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MAKA! HEY SOUL HAPPY BIRTHDAY DICK! NOW LIZ STOP DISRECSPECTING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kid screamed.

"SYMMETRY IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IDIOT! AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP! ASYMMETRICAL FREAK!"

"I'M GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! SYMMETRY I'M SORRY I BETRAYED YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Maka, Soul and Tsubaki where standing there with their eyes wide open.

"Um, what the hell is going on?" Said Maka

"So much for my party...so uncool!"

"What do you think we should do?" Tsubaki asked them.

"Let them get over it I guess...come on, let's go sit in the kitchen Tsubaki"

"Ok Maka"

Back to the crazy scene and now since he didn't have anything else to do, Soul decided to pretend to go mad and join the others.

"TABLE! CHAIR'S! AND ALL THE REST OFF THE FURNITURE, BOW DOWN TO QUEEN BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHA!"

"WOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHA! MY GIRAFFE ATE MAKA'S DAD! HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHA!" Shouted Patty

"I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! LIZ TURN INTO YOUR WEPON FORM AND SHOUT ME NOW! GOODBYE FOLDED TOILET PAPER TIP, GOODBYE NUMBER 8, GOODBYE CHERYL COLE!"

"WHAT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND YOUR OWN GUN AND SHOOT YOURSELF! AND WHY FUCKING CHERYL COLE?! SHE SUCKS ASS!"

"NO! SHE IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU HAG!"

Liz shot him like he asked and finally Death the Kid got what he deserved.

"ASYMMETRICAL FUCKTARD!"

"SYMMETRY!"

BANG!

Soul decided to join Black*star with his crazy queen of furniture act.

"YOU THERE, BRING THAT HORRIBLE WHITE PIECE OF CRAP TO ME AT ONCE!" Black*star shouted at the table.

"OH HELL NO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU FUCKED UP BLUE TURTLE!"

"DEATH TO YOU SOUL! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS' IF IT'S YOU BIRTHDAY ANYMORE!"

Soul started throwing the furniture at Queen Black*star and as if by magic, the furniture came to life and killed Liz and Patty. The furniture then turned into a kishin and started ripping up the place.

"OMFG! SINCE WHEN CAN FURNITURE DO THAT?! DEATH CITY IS FUCKED UP!" Black*star shouted

Maka and Tsubaki came back into the living room to find the kishin destroying the place.

"OMG! MY HOUSE AND SOUL'S PARTY ARE RUINED!"

"Um Maka, I think Soul's party was ruined hours ago"

"COME ON TSUBAKI! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR PARTNERS!"

"Right!"

Maka and Tsubaki ran over to Soul and Black*star. Soul and Tsubaki transformed into weapons and Maka and Black*star were using them to destroy the furniture kishin.

"I got it!" Shouted Maka

"NO! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR GOT IT!...what the hell happened in here Maka?"

Everyone who was still alive sweat dropped. "Really Black*star?!" they all said.

"Well I guess the party's over" Soul sighed

"No it's not, we still have to eat the cake" Maka said

Suddenly, everyone who was thought to be dead came back to life.

"CAKE!" Everyone shouted

"Seriously?" Maka sweat dropped.

Maka POV

Everything seemed to be back to normal. Right now we are all eating cake and having a good time...the house is still a mess though.

Just as I thought it wouldn't happen again, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and Crona was standing outside with at least 100 kishin behind him.

"OMG!" I screamed

"Maka! What's going on now?!" Soul asked

But it was too late...Crona came in followed by the kishin...and ate cake.

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted.

"What a weird birthday" Soul said

As for me, well let's just say I fainted and leave it at that.

Time skip back to the beginning of the story

Still in Maka's POV

Well there you have it...I know, I don't know what the hell came over everyone, but I guess it all worked out in the end. For the record, I think this will be one birthday that Soul Eater will never forget. Oh and the madness has gone too so everything should be fine from now on.

**I know...I kind of just started making things to go in the story...I'm sorry if it sucks. Next time I will not put swearing in it, I promise. Anyway review please, but only if you want to =)**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Me: I know ='(**


End file.
